You Win Some, You Use Some
You Win Some, You Use Some is the fifteenth episode of Out of Practice. Plot Oliver and Regina come into the apartment and greet Ben. Oliver beat Regina at squash. Regina says Oliver's new sports club is okay, but he says it's great. Regina admits that it was cool to see Uma Thurman weighing herself in the locker room. Ben asks what she weighs, but Regina wasn't looking at the numbers. Stewart comes in and Oliver tells him about beating Regina at squash. Stewart says his housekeeper, Carmen, has found another day open. Oliver says they don't need a housekeeper, but that's because Ben always picks up after him. Ben wants to hire her. Regina asks Oliver what she owes him for the guest fee at the gym. He says not to worry about it, but wants a re-match. She says it has to be tomorrow because she's going on vacation on Wednesday. Ben tells Oliver that their mom left him a message asking one of them to go out for drinks. Ben doesn't want it to be him because he's tired of being the one always doing everything. He throws the bag of trash at Oliver. Oliver goes to take it out. Ben tries to tell him where the garbage chute is, but he says he knows. In the hallway, Oliver looks around for the garbage chute. Just then, a woman comes by and says, "Hey, gorgeous. Do you believe in love at first sight?" He starts to answer, but she's talking on the phone to her mom about cheesy pickup lines. She recently dumped a guy because he doesn't like the amount of time she spends with her mom. Oliver races back into the apartment and tells Ben he's taking Lydia out to the bar where the woman tends bar for drinks. He also admits he doesn't know where the trash goes. Lydia looks around Giorgio's, saying it's nice that Oliver was free. She wonders why he picked this place. Oliver goes to the bar and asks Lydia what she wants to drink. They order white wine and then take a seat. Lydia starts to vent about her day. Oliver listens, then excuses himself to change his drink order. He pulls out his phone and pretends to be declining an invite out to spend time with his mom. When he puts away his phone, he and the bartender chat about their moms. Hers just went through a breakup. He plays up the divorce and she introduces herself as Joanna. He goes back to the table and Joanna delivers their drinks. She then says her shift just ended, but Manny will come take their order. Ben approaches Carmen about the dishes. They're not properly clean. She apologizes. He says it's okay and she can take care of it after she vacuums. She says she already vacuumed. Regina comes in with Oliver's suitcase. She's dropping it off because her vacation is cancelled. The hotel overbooked. It's been a tough week for her, with Oliver beating her at squash again. Ben asks if she's tan. There's a booth at Oliver's club. Ben figures out that Regina is losing on purpose so Oliver will keeping paying her way in. It's not easy. She played with her contacts out and still almost won. Ben says that's why Regina cancelled her vacation. Regina says she has the feet of a ten year old now. Lydia comes in with Monty. She'd just picked him up. They hear glass shattering in the kitchen. Carmen dropped something. Oliver comes in and makes fun of Regina for losing to him. Another glass breaks and Ben goes to check on that. Oliver asks Lydia to go out again. She suggests a place she read about, but Oliver wants to go back to Giorgio's so he can see Joanna again. She's also throwing a party and invites Oliver. Oliver says he'll come and invited Regina for another game. She plays coy, but accepts. Carmen goes to leave for the day with a bag leaking milk all across the floor. Lydia tells Ben that Stewart has been trying to fob Carmen on her for months. Carmen comes back in because she forgot her keys. Ben goes to talk to Stewart about Carmen. Stewart is saying goodbye to his new housekeeper, Anna. Ben confronts him and Stewart tries to deny it. He just didn't want to fire Carmen. He likes Anna, though, and won't take Carmen back. Stewart says he'll do it right after the holidays, but it's April. Oliver and Lydia come back into Giorgio's. Cynthia Boyd is there, the woman who's picking a new board member. Oliver tells her to suck up, but she doesn't think she has a chance because they have nothing in common. Oliver leaves to order their drinks and talks to Joanna again. Cynthia approaches Lydia's table with her son, Kenneth. Kenneth designed her outfit. They're going to a musical, where the choreographer is Kenneth's new boyfriend. After Kenneth leaves to get a cab, Lydia tells Cynthia they have a lot in common. Lydia starts to tell her about Regina, but is interrupted when Kenneth calls. Cynthia says they'll talk more at Lydia's party. Once she's gone, Lydia calls Regina and invites her to the party. Joanna tells Oliver he's a good son. She invites him to have dinner. He says his mom is so vulnerable right now, but it'll be healthy for both of them. He suggests tomorrow. She says it's perfect because she works and then she'll be out of town. He then remembers it's Lydia's party. She says it can wait until she's back in July, but he just tells her to come with him to the party. He needs to let Lydia know he'll be there for her no matter what and then they can go get sushi. Ben and Oliver's apartment is a mess. Stewart comes in and says he can't go through with it. Carmen comes out and is glad to see Stewart. Stewart sits down with her and asks her to remember what he said about not being able to afford her anymore. She says she understands. She doesn't have much money, but what she does have is his. She pulls out some cash and gives it to her. He tries to leave it at that, but Ben calls him into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Stewart says he can't have people not like him. Ben's the same way. Stewart says firing Carmen can break the pattern. Ben says he'll do it. He goes back to the living room, where Carmen is vacuuming. She accidentally sucks up Stewart's tie. Ben tries to fire her. He starts talking about a paper route he had as a kid that he wasn't good at. Her husband has a paper route and could teach Ben. Ben says sometimes people stay in a job too long, like a crutch. Carmen says her son Hector has had crutches his whole life. Ben backs out. Carmen says she has to catch her buses and squints at her watch. Stewart asks if she has trouble with her vision. She doesn't think so, but can't see the fingers Stewart is holding up. They say they'll take care of that for her. At the party, Cynthia tells Lydia about going with Kenneth to the gay rights march on Washington and asks if Lydia and Regina went. Lydia lies and says they go to all gay rights events. The doorbell rings and Lydia thinks it's Regina. It's actually Oliver and Joanna. She's disappointed that it's not Regina. Oliver takes Joanna to get a drink and Joanna says Lydia's an inspiration. She then excuses herself to the bathroom. The doorbell rings again and it's Regina. She sees how dressy the party is and asks if she should change. Lydia says she's perfect. Lydia goes to get someone she wants Regina to meet. After she's gone, Oliver comes up and says his bill from the club can't be right. They charge extra for everything. There's a whole bunch of things he never did. Lydia introduces Regina to Cynthia. Cynthia excuses herself to say hello to someone else. Regina has caught on that something's up, but Lydia denies it. A waiter then offers Regina wine, but Lydia says she'll have a beer in a bottle. Oliver is on the phone contesting the charges when he realizes what happened. Regina apologizes and Oliver figures out that she was losing on purpose the whole time. She says on Thursday, he beat her fair and square, though she'd had two mai tais in the sauna before their game. Joanna goes up to Lydia again and tells her her mother is going through the same thing. Oliver wonders what kind of person would use another person like that, but then abruptly leaves when he overhears Joanna talking to Lydia. Lydia reveals to Joanna that Oliver was lying and Joanna leaves angry. Regina calls Oliver out on using their mom like that, but Oliver says what Regina did was worse because he has $500 on a game with the club pro and she has calves like an elephant. Lydia scolds both of her kids, but the Kenneth comes up. He's there to pick up Cynthia and figures out who Regina is. Regina then figures out what Lydia was doing. Lydia sends Kenneth away and Regina calls Lydia out on what she's doing. The waiter brings Regina her beer just as Cynthia comes up to them. Regina asks the waiter for his number and pretends to be into him. Lydia tries to smooth things over with Cynthia, but Cynthia leaves with Kenneth. Lydia gets takeout from the diner. She has flowers for Regina, who walks in. Lydia apologizes and Regina accepts the flowers. Regina orders coffee while Lydia goes to the bathroom. Oliver then walks in and Regina says the flowers are for him to apologizes for the squash thing. Regina takes her coffee and leaves. Lydia comes back and tells the woman at the counter she was supposed to get soup with her food. Oliver sees her and hands her the flowers, apologizing. Oliver figures out that she gave them to Regina and he leaves. Cast 1x15BenBarnes.png|Ben Barnes 1x15ReginaBarnes.png|Regina Barnes 1x15OliverBarnes.png|Oliver Barnes 1x15StewartBarnes.png|Stewart Barnes 1x15LydiaBarnes.png|Lydia Barnes 1x15Joanna.png|Joanna 1x15Carmen.png|Carmen 1x15KennethBoyd.png|Kenneth Boyd 1x15CynthiaBoyd.png|Cynthia Boyd 1x15Waiter.png|Waiter Main Cast *Christopher Gorham as Ben Barnes *Paula Marshall as Regina Barnes *Ty Burrell as Oliver Barnes *Henry Winkler as Stewart Barnes *Stockard Channing as Lydia Barnes Guest Starring *Elena Lyons as Joanna *Terri Hoyos as Carmen *Christopher Shea as Kenneth *Mary Anne McGarry as Cynthia Co-Starring *Brad DeLima as Waiter Notes and Trivia *This episode was produced as the twenty-second episode, but is listed as the fifteenth. *This episode takes place in April. See Also Category:Episodes